You Found Me
by becleecullen
Summary: SEQUEL! This is the sequel to Your warmth is crashing down on in, you must read that first to understand this. This takes place eight years later. A lot can happen in that time love? Loss? Family? Read and review!
1. Hands down

_My hopes are so high,__  
__that your kiss might kill me.__  
__So won't you kill me,__  
__so I die happy.__  
__My heart is yours to fill or burst,__  
__to break or bury,__  
__or wear as jewelry,__  
__which ever you prefer._

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight.

Edwards Point of View.

Bye dad, love you!" Teagen said as she ran past me and out the front door.

"What she said!" Rylan said and chased after Teagen.

"Have a good day, son." I said to Kalan.

Kalan is mine and Bella's adopted son. We brought him in when he was just seven.

-FLASHBACK- (8 years ago)

"Are you guys sure you want him?" The social worker asked. Bella fumed from beside me.

"Of course we do!"

The social worker sighed and went to get our new son, Kalan. Bella's found out a few months ago that she was no longer able to conceive. Of course, we are devastated about it, but that wasn't going to stop us from having the family we want.

The social worker came back a few minutes later with Kalan and we signed the required papers and left for home. It was an hour and a half drive from the group home to our home in Forks, and the whole way there Kalan didn't say a word.

"Can I get you anything? A drink? A snack?" Bella's asked as we brought Kalan up to him room. His hands balled up in little fists at his side and he turned to Bella.

"No, what I want is for you to leave me alone!" He screamed in her face.

-END FLASHBACK-

Bella was heartbroken, of course but we have to understand that he doesn't trust us. His own parents gave him up, why wouldn't some strangers.

Were use to it now, he's fifteen, and we try to show him how much we truly love him, even when he gets mad and lashes out, or ignores us, it's just hard to see him struggle the way he does.

All that is easy to deal with, it's the fact that he doesn't recognize us as his parents that hurts. When he does have to talk to us he calls us by our names, Bella and Edward. It kills Bella, and even after all of these years, she still cries at night when she can't hug him goodnight.

"What's up, old man?" Grayson said with a smile as he sat down in the stool beside me.

"I'm not old yet, kid. Where's Callie and Logan?"

"Here we are." Callie said as she came into the kitchen chasing a small blonde three year old.

"Ah, there's my little princess!" I said and grabbed her as she ran past me. She giggled and tried to get away to run again.

"There's my little granddaughter." Bella said as she walked into the room caring a giant sucker.

"Nana!" Logan squealed and ran over to her. That girl is spoiled.

"Well, were going to be late for work, see you guys later." Grayson said and kissed Bella on the forehead and gave me a hug. Callie hugged both of us then they left.

Grayson and Callie got married four years ago, and then had my first and only granddaughter, so far, Logan. She looks a lot like her mother, strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, but acts like Grayson, always the trickster.

"Grampy! I wanna pway dollies." Logan said and pulled on the hem on my shirt. I smiled down at her then took her little hand and mine and went off to release my inner girl, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Bella scream from upstairs and Callie squeal. Me and Grayson looked at each other then he picked up Logan and we ran up stairs.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked in panic and ran into the bathroom. Bella had tears streaming down her face and was smiling. It didn't make sense.

"Bella?" I asked again. I was becoming very nervous.

"Edward." She said and grabbed my face. "I'm pregnant."

Pregnant? What? Miracles do happen : ) Well, this is the first chapter to the sequel. I know, it's short. But I just wanted to get a little info out there because this is eight years after the first story. A lot was bound to happen. Next chapter we'll get into Kalan's head and what is Kensley up to? Review and I will send you a teaser! Unexpected pregnancies? Love? Heart ache? !


	2. On the bright side

You're only as tall as your heart will let you be  
And you're only as small as the world will make you seem  
When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall  
Just look on the bright

side - you're roughly six feet tall

Kalan's Point Of View.

"Have a good day, son." I walked past Edward and out the front door to Bella's car. I can't wait until I am old enough to drive myself. I can only deal with so much of this happy family thing. It's just not me.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys excited about the dance this weekend?" Teagen gushed front the passenger's seat as we drove to school.

Rylan, who was stuck sitting in the back with me, sighed loudly. He hated having to be drove to school by his mom, but it was either this or the big yellow bus.

I would have chosen the bus.

I would probably be on the bus this morning, but Bella and Edward think that this is a good bonding experience. They rotate between taking turns driving us, and today was Bella's turn.

I don't understand, even after all of these years, why she still tried to say that her and Edward are my parents, and Teagen and Rylan are my siblings. They are in no way my brother and sister. My sister, my real is sister was killed. Dead. She was taken from me, along with everything else in my life. My mother said that there was no such thing as family.

I agree.

"Hey Kalan." Brooklynn said and playfully ran her hand down my chest.

"How can I help you today, babes?" I asked and wrapped one of my arms around her waist. Brooklynn was always ready for me, but she knew the rules.

Sex only.

"Meet me at my car in ten minutes." She whispered in my ear then walked away swaying her hips in her very short jean skirt.

I slammed my locker door shut and started to head toward the school's parking lot.

"Kalan, class starts in like two minutes, where are you going?" Teagen asked as she stood in my way and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Duty calls." I mumbled and pushed past her. I might as well just call her my sister, she's annoying enough.

Sister? Did I really just say that?

"Let's make this quick, I don't need Teagen telling Edward and Bella I skipped class." I told Brooklynn as I climbed into the backseat of her car. She nodded and climbed onto my lap.

This is exactly what I needed.

"Do you have any standards?" Teagen asked as we drove home from school. I'm assuming she is talking about my morning quickie with Brooklynn.

"What did he do this time?" Rylan spat from beside me.

"None of your business." I spat back.

I swear Rylan's always hated me. For my first few months being with them he tried talking to me, and always wanted to play with me, but eventually gave up and started even acknowledging me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Liar." Rylan said.

"Would you two just stop!" Teagen yelled. She got out of the car and slammed the door as soon as we were parked in the garage.

"What's wrong with Teagen?" Edward asked as we walked into the house. Rylan stomped up stairs and slammed his door. Edward sat Logan on the couch and got up and walked over to where Bella and I were standing.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked her, but kept his attention focused on me.

"Ask your son." She said.

"Kalan, why is your sister so upset?" Edward asked in a calm tone.

"She's not my sister." I mumbled.

"It's him mom!" Rylan screamed as he came back down the stairs. He got right in my face. "He's always doing something to tear this family apart! As much as you might hate the idea, you are part of this family." He took a shaky breath. "These guys," He pointed to Edward and Bella. "Are your parents. They've taken care of you and loved you for years now, and Teagen is your sister. Kensley and Grayson even love you, and there not even around much!" He sighed and turned to walk up the stairs; he stopped about half way up and turned to me. "And as much as I may hate it sometimes, you are my brother." He hung his head and continued walking up the stairs.

I was shocked by his words. I looked over to Bella and Edward; they both looked just as shocked as I was. Bella looked just about ready to cry. I sighed loudly and walked past them up the stairs and into my room.

"Kill me." I screamed and plopped down hard face first on my bed.

Most people have a purpose in life. To teach, to help, to save, to love, or destroy. I put myself in that last category. I ruin everyone's life.

First I started with my moms. My dad walked out on us when I was four so I don't really remember him, but my mom always blamed me for him leaving. She said that he left because I was always in the way, or because there was never enough money because they needed to support me. If wasn't for me he would have stayed.

Now I'm here in Edward and Bella's home, ruining their lives, splitting up their family.

I reached under my bed and pulled out my bottle of vodka. I know Bella and Edward would kill me if they ever found this, but at the moment I just don't care. There wasn't much left, but it would have to do. I chugged it down and turned over onto my back and closed my eyes. I relaxed into my pillow and left unconsciousness take over my body.

I know, another short chapter, but it's A Bit longer. The next one will be like UBBER long, I promise, I just need to get the story line started. I never got teasers out, I know, sorry, but I promise I will this time! I just need reviews : ) The more reviews the sooner I update, you know the drill! I know you're curious as to what happens next. Tell me what you think or what you would like to happen. Thanks! :D

Still a few characters missing, Kensley? Rosalie and Emmett? Jasper and Alice? How is Cole doing? Review and find out!


	3. I'd come for you

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing__  
__My mind was closing, now I'm believing__  
__I finally know just what it means to let someone in__  
__To see the side of me that no one does or ever will__  
__So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone__  
__I'd search forever just to bring you home,__  
__Here and now this I vow._

Bella's Point of View.

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight.

"I love you, Bella." Edward said and kissed my lips one last time. "I'll only be at work a few hours."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Be safe."

It's been eight years since I married Edward, and I've loved every day of it. We have five wonderful children, one on the way, and a beautiful granddaughter.

Of course, like every family we have our ups and downs, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Nanny, can we bake cookies?" Logan asked as she pulled on the bottom of my shirt.

"Of course we can!" I said then enthusiastically picked her up. "Chocolate chip or peanut butter?"

She tapped her finger on her chin. "Both!" She squealed.

I laughed. She is so much like her father.

Grayson, My oldest boy.

He is 25 now, married, and has a daughter. I miss having him living home, but he's happy and that's all that matters.

Jacob would be so proud.

"Look nanny!" Logan said. I turned around just as she pulled the bag of flour open and watch it spill all over her and the floor. She looked up at me with sad eyes. I put my finger in the flour then wiped it on her nose.

I started laughing then she joined in. "Such a silly girl." I said between laughs and picked her up so I could take her to go get cleaned up.

"Mhmm, something smells good."

"Grampy!" Logan jumped down from her chair and ran over to Edward. He opened his arms for her and she went right to them.

"Me and nanny are making cookie!"

"What kind?"

"Peanut butter and chocolate chip."

"Yum!" He said and rubbed his belly. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

She scrunched her face up in disgust. "Ew Grampy, that's gross."

"Your right, little girls are much better."

"Ah!" She screamed and squirmed out of him arms.

"I'm going to get you!" Edward growled playfully and chased after a giggling Logan.

_Ding!_

The dinger on the oven went off letting me know that the last batch of cookies were done. I took them out of the oven and put them on a plate so they could cool off. I sat down at one of the stools at the island and started to nibble on one of the cookies. That's when I felt the familiar flutters in my stomach.

I gasped and put my free hand on my still flat stomach, and then I felt it again.

My baby was kicking for the first time.

"Bella, Are you okay?" Edward asked and rushed over to me. Tears were streaming down my face and I still had one hand on my stomach.

"Nanny, are you okay?" A scared Logan asked. I picked her up and say her down on my lap.

"I'm fine baby." I smiled at her. "I'm just really happy."

She raised an eyebrow at me,

"The baby just kicked for the first time."

A huge smile broke out across Edward's face and he took a few steps closer to me and placed his hand beside mine on my stomach. He started to rub small circles.

"Can I feel?" Logan asked I took her little hand and placed in under mine on my stomach.

The baby kicked right where our hands were.

Logan gasped and jumped back. Edward and I chuckled lightly.

"Does it hurt?" Logan asked.

I shook my head. "No baby."

"Well, I don't want anything kicking my insides." She pouted. "I don't ever want kids."

Edward's face lit up at her words. I rolled my eyes at him. Always being over protective.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I jumped a bit. "I'll get it." Edward said and kissed both mine and Logan's heads before going to answer the phone.

I picked Logan up and sat her on my lap. She took a cookie off of the plate and shoved as much in her mouth as she could. I smiled down at her.

I can't wait to do this again. To watch another child grow up, to teach it everything I can, to love it unconditionally.

"Bella." Edward said in panic, taking me from my thoughts. "We have to go." He took Logan from me and placed her on the island so he could put her shoes on.

"Edward, what's wrong? Where do we need to go?" I can't remember the last time I seen him this worked up.

"We need to go to the hospital." He said and zipped up Logan's coat then picked her up.

I grabbed his arm and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Teagen." Is all he said.

No.

**I know I said this would be longer but I have been on vacation and just got back and wanted to get a chapter out! No teasers again, I wish I would have had time. I will have some this time though! I already have the next few chapters typed and ready to go, I just need some reviews. You know the drill! Thanks : )**


	4. Don't blink

_I was glued to my TV and it looked like he looked at me and said__  
__"Best start putting first things first."__  
__Cause when your hourglass runs out of sand__  
__You can't flip over and start again__  
__Take every breathe God gives you for what it's worth._

Rylan's Point of View.

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.

"Hello there." I said to a blonde girl that was standing by her locker. "I lost my number, can I have yours?" I went to lean on the locker beside hers but missed and fell face first on the ground. She giggled and walked away from me.

"Smooth Rylan." I mumbled to myself, then felt something wet and warm running down my forearm. "Great, I'm bleeding."

I got up and walked outside to get some air. I definitely got my sensitivity to blood from my mom.

Once outside I took a deep breath threw my nose, then I heard screaming.

"Shut up!" I heard someone hiss then a whimper. I followed the voice to behind the school's dumpster and froze dead in my tracks.

Teagen was being pinned up against the wall by some douche bag.

Her clothes were shred to pieces and just barely hanging on her body and the pervert had his hand up what little shirt she had left.

I saw red.

"Get off of her!" I yelled and ran the short distance to them and pulled the guy off of her and pushed him to the ground. I started punching him repeatedly.

"Hey! Break it up!" I heard someone yelled in the distance, but I ignored them. I couldn't find it in me to stop.

"I said break it up!" They yelled again, this time sounding closer, and then I felt myself being pulled up onto my feet.

"What's going on?" I noticed it was the principal that was talking and holding me back from jumping back on that guy and hitting him some more.

"Look at my sister!" I yelled and pointed to Teagen who was now lying on the ground unconscious.

The principal took one hand off of me and pulled out his cell phone and quickly called 911, then called the school's main office to get someone to come down and get the douche bag.

I squirmed out of the principals grasp and went and knelt beside Teagen. I pushed the hair out of her face and gasped.

Her lips were red and swollen. Her cheeks were bruising, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her neck was covered in hickies, some spots even bleeding.

Her shirt was hanging off of her showing too much skin, so I took my coat off and cover her up.

By now the paramedics showed up and put Teagen on a gurney.

"Are you coming, sir?" One of the asked as they loaded Teagen into the back of the ambulance. I nodded and climbed in and sat beside Teagen. I held her hand for the whole ride, praying this would be over.

Once we got to the hospital they rushed Teagen off so I took this time to call my parents.

"Hello?" my dad answered the phone in a happy tone.

I gulped hard. "Hi dad."

"Rylan? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"You and mom need to come to the hospital." I said in a rush.

He was quiet for a minute. "What happened Rylan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's Teagen. I'll explain when you get here."

"We'll be there soon." He said and hung up the phone.

I walked down to the waiting room and tried sitting, but my nerves were all over the place.

I got up and started to pace the small area, looking up at the emergency doors every few seconds to see if a doctor would come out.

"Rylan?" I heard my mom say. I stopped pacing just as she got to me. She hugged me tightly. "What happened?"

I was just about to answer here when a doctor came over to us.

"Are you the Cullen family?" He asked.

My dad stuck his hand out to him. "Yes, I'm Edward Cullen; this is my wife Bella, my son Rylan, and my granddaughter Logan." My dad pointed us all out. "Please, tell me what happened."

The doctor nodded. "How about we take this to my office?" The doctor asked.

I took Logan from my dad and told them to go without me. I knew my parents would be very emotional and need their time together, and Logan doesn't need to be around that, so I took her over to the corner to the waiting room where the toys were and we played.

We weren't even playing for two minutes when a nurse came over to us. "Teagen is up and asking for you."

I scrambled to my feet and scooped Logan up off of the floor and followed the nurse down the hall to Teagen's room.

Teagen was sitting propped up in her bed, texting. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey." I said and went and sat in the chair beside her bed.

She smiled at me and pulled Logan up to sit beside her in the bed.

She sighed. "I'm fine Rylan." She said, knowing I was going to ask.

But I wasn't convinced.

"Teagen." I warned.

"Teagen!" Grayson stormed into the room and hugged her tightly, followed by Callie who kissed her forehead.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Logan said excitedly and reached her arms out to Grayson. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"How are you doing?" Grayson asked and sat on the edge of her bed.

She sighed. "I'm fine. I'm not dying."

Next, my mom and dad walked in, followed by the doctor.

"Hi Teagen, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked and checked her vitals.

I chuckled lightly and she pouted.

"I'm okay."

The doctor asked a few more questions, then left to go check on another patient.

"Where's Kalan?" Teagen asked. I could tell she was sad he wasn't here.

My dad sighed and smoothed her hair. "I don't know sweetie. I tried calling his cell phone but he won't pick up."

Her bottom lip started to quiver then she started to sob.

"Sweetie, it's okay. You know how he is." My mom added.

She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I'll be right back, bathroom." I said threw gritted teeth.

I stormed out of the room and pulled out my phone to call a cab.

I burst into the house mad as ever and saw Kalan sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table while eating a sandwich and watching some lame sitcom.

I walked over to him and pushed him off of the couch.

"What the hell!" He screamed and jumped up and pushed me. I stumbled back a little.

"Are you that inconsiderate!" I slammed up against the wall. "Your sister is in the hospital and you're sitting here shoving food in your face?" I grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall again.

A shocked look came across his face. "How was I supposed to know?" He asked angrily.

"Maybe if you would answer you phone every once and a while, this wouldn't be an issue!"

He punched me in the jaw. "It's dead you idiot. Do you think I'm that cold hearted?"

I didn't answer him but gritted my teeth together and tried to take calming breaths.

He got my point.

He punched me again and that's when I heard someone scream from behind me.

Crap.

Ahh, sorry to end it there, BUT if I start getting a good amount of reviews I'll update asap! I know a lot of people reads this story, so tell me what you think people : ) Who could have possibly walked in? And do you think this is an eye opener for Kalan? Review and you get a teaser! Thanks!


	5. Change

_My whole universe inspires to give you all that you want but you got to be willing to fall. Stand tall enough to get whatever you want, figure it out and you can get whatever you want.__  
__You want to make it, got a dream that may come true, dont be afraid to leave the safety of your room. The same place you've been living for way to long, make a move to advance, you're way to strong.__  
__Now who you are, where you at ain't the real issue, 'cause where you're going's more important, imma still miss you._

Kensley's Point of View

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.

The plane from Toronto to Forks was pretty much empty. The only other people on the plane besides me were an elderly couple and two teenagers.

I sighed and put my headphones in to try and make the long flight go by faster.

Once we landed I still had another hour drive to my parent's house. Sadly, I was stuck driving in a taxi because I thought it would be a good idea to come home early and surprise them. Luckily, the taxi driver didn't try and make small talk so I could be left to my own thoughts in peace.

It's been about six months since I last seen my family.

I miss them deeply.

It's hard being so far away from them, especially Kalan. For some reason me and him connected better than everyone else.

Everyone else would tell him how much they love him, or when he'd screw up they would say it was okay.

Not me.

I told him straight up that he needed to stop acting like such a brat, and he likes because of that.

"It's dead you idiot! Do you think I'm that cold hearted?" I heard Kalan yell as I approached the front door.

I sighed and in without knocking, knowing no one would heard me if Kalan was in one of his moods.

I walked around the corner and into the living room just in enough time to see Kalan punch Rylan in the face.

"Break it up!" I screamed and pulled Rylan away because he was closest to me.

Kalan was about to throw another punch but stopped when he realized it wasn't Rylan standing in front o him anymore.

"Kensley?" He asked, his jaw slightly dropped.

"You have thirty seconds to explain what's going on." I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Um, uh-I, he." He started to play with him fingers nervously.

"One, two…" I started to count.

"It was my fault." Rylan said from behind me. "I came in here and pushed him around then he freaked out, but I started it."

I was shocked. Rylan didn't normally lash out.

"Why?" I asked.

"Teagen is in the hospital-"

I cut him off. "She's what!" I had to sit down and try to calm my nerves.

"I'll explain later, but anyway, she was upset Kalan wasn't there with the rest of the family, so I came here to freak out at him but it turns out his phone was just dead."

I sighed. Even though it was wrong of Rylan to try and pick a fight with Kalan, I understand his intentions.

"Well, let's stop sitting around here and go see your sister." I stood up and started to walk toward the front door. Rylan was the only one that followed.

I turned around to face Kalan who was still standing awkwardly in the living room.

"You coming?" I asked with a smile.

He looked down at his feet and walked past me and out the front door.

"Rylan?" I said and grabbed his arm before he could leave the house. "Take it easy on him, he feels bad enough."

He sighed and nodded his head.

"Kensely!" My dad said excitedly and ran over and pulled me into a hug once I walked into Teagen's room. My mom came over and kissed me on the cheek, and then I went to stand beside Teagen's bed.

"Hey." I said in a small voice. "How are you?"I asked. She looked horrible. Rylan filled me in on what happened on the way to the hospital. I almost had to pull the car over I was so mad.

"I'm okay." He sighed

"Teagen?" I heard from behind me. Everyone turned and got quiet. Kalan stepped around me. He took a shaky breathe and hugged Teagen. Everyone looked shocked.

"You look like crap." He said.

She laughed. "Thanks for coming." She said with a small smile.

"It's no biggie. You are my sister." I heard my mom gasp and watched as the tears of happiness swell up in her eyes.

"What happened?" Teagen asked.

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The world must be coming to an end." She looked up at Kalan. "Did you just call me your sister?"

He rolled his eyes and sat beside her on the bed. "Don't get use to it." He said and winked. Everyone laughed.

How could such a bad day turn into something this good?

**I know what everyone's going to ask, why is it so short? Well, I don't really know, there wasn't much to put in to this one I guess. The next one is wrote and longer, way longer. Maybe to long lol. Sorry it's short, but please review and tell me what you think, I love them all. Teasers remember! P.S! Check out "the pros and cons of breathing" by cohen18. She's new to FF and her story is pretty good : )**


	6. Beautiful

_Everybody has a private world where they can be alone. are you calling me? Are you trying to get through? Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?_

Kensley's Point of View.

"Kensley, wake up honey." My mom whispered in my ear, waking me up from my not so peaceful slumber. "Go home and get some sleep, baby."

I stretched and shook my head. "I'm fine, mom." I stood up from the hard, wooden chair. "I'm just going to grab some coffee."

She hugged me then I sluggishly made my way downstairs to the hospitals cafeteria.

As luck would have it, just as I was about to sit down I knocked my coffee over which stained my white shirt and made my muffin soggy.

"This has to be a joke." I muttered under my breath.

"No, it looks very real to me." I heard someone chuckle and looked up to see a man in a doctors coat standing in front of me with a smile on his face. "Here." He said and handed me some napkins.

"Thank you," I looked at his name tag. "Doctor Walton."

"Please, call me Owen." He said and smiled wider.

My breath caught. He was beautiful.

He was tall with just enough muscle to not make him look like a toothpick. He had short, light brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Owen." I replied with a smile. "I'm Kensley."

"That's a beautiful name." He said and blushed slightly. "So, what brings you to the hospital this early in the morning?"

That slightly dampened my mood, remembering why I was here. "My sister Teagen was here over night so I stayed with her."

"That was nice of you."

_Doctor Walton to ER._

He sighed. "I'm sorry, duty calls. It was nice to meet you, Kensley." He said with a wave and rushed off.

"What happened to you?"Teagen asked as I walked back into her room.

Until now I forgot about my accident with my coffee.

"I spilt my coffee." I mumbled and walked into the bathroom to change into my extra shirt.

When I finished cleaning myself up I walked back into Teagen's room and saw Owen standing in the door way talking to my mom.

"Owen? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

He smiled and passed me a coffee. "I thought you might like another coffee since you didn't exactly get to drinks yours this morning." He chuckled.

I blushed and took of sip of the coffee.

Exactly what I needed.

"And I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go to dinner with my tomorrow night?" He asked nervously, all signs of joking gone.

My mom smiled widely and Teagen gagged.

"I'd love too."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

"How do I look?" I asked Grayson as I did a little spin in front of the T.V. That was the only way I could get his attention.

"You look beautiful, Kensely." He smiled. "Mom use to ask me the same thing every time she went on a date with dad." He laughed. "She even asked me on their wedding day."

I laughed too. It sounded like something she would do.

"Kensely! Door!" Rylan yelled. I was so distracted talking to Grayson that I didn't hear the door bell.

"Where are you taking her? How long will you be gone? What do you do for a living?" Rylan questioned Owen with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I plan on taking her to dinner, she'll be back by midnight and I am a doctor."

Rylan thought for a second then nodded.

Grayson couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing. He had to hold on to the wall for support because he was laughing so hard. I rolled my eyes.

Owen looked up over to me and winked. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Rylan." I said and kissed his head. He nodded then walked over to kick Grayson in the chin to get him to stop laughing. That only made him laugh harder.

"You know you didn't have to answer all of Rylan's questions, right?" I told Owen once we were in his car.

"I didn't mind." He grabbed my hand and held it in between us as he drove. "I think it's sweet that he cares about you that much."

I smiled. It was sweet of him. I'll have to repay him for that later.

Once we got to the restaurant Owen opened the car door for me, along with the door at the restaurant and even pulled my chair out for me to sit down.

What a gentleman.

"Hi there, my name is Matt and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

The very feminine male waiter asked Owen, ignoring me completely.

I snorted.

"Kensely?" Owen asked with a lock of shock on his face.

"I'll have a coke please."

Matt wrote down my without ever taking his eyes off of Owen.

"Um, make that two Cokes please." Owen and said in a slightly high pitch voice then he'd normally use.

As soon matt gone I cracked up laughing. Owen looked mortified that our male waiter was hitting on his. I took his hand in mine.

"That was horrible." He said and shook his head slightly.

"Well, how about we talk about something else to get your mind off it." I said offering him a small smile. "How long have you been a doctor?"

"Only two years. What do you do?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm at school right now studying to become a psychologist. I'm on my last year."

"Where do you go to school?" He asked and leaned in a little closer to me.

"Um, the university of Toronto."

His face fell a bit. "So you're only here on vacation?"

"Yeah, until the end of January."

He squeezed my hand a little tighter and tried to smile.

Before our conversation could continue his phone started to ring in his coat pocket.

"I'm so sorry; this will only take a second." He took out his phone and pushed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He listened to whoever was on the other end, and then smiled. "I love you too, goodnight."

I swallowed hard. Who does he love?

"I'm sorry about that." He said and put his phone back in his coat. "Where were we?"

I couldn't find my voice.

"Kensley, are you okay?" He asked sounding worried, then a look of understanding came across his face and he laughed. "That wasn't who you think it was Kensley. That was my son, Seth."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "You have a son?"

"Um, yeah. I hope that doesn't bug you." He sounded nervous now.

I shook my head. "No, that doesn't bother me at all but, um if you don't mind me asking, where is his mother?" I knew it was probably inappropriate to ask that, but I had to know what I was getting myself into.

"She left us when he was two for another man. I've been raising him on my own for the last six years."

"Do you have any pictures?" I asked with a smile.

He pulled out his wallet and handed me a picture of a boy that looked almost identical to him, except this little version of him had curlier hair.

"He's very handsome, just like his daddy." I blushed. He smiled and started to tell me story after story about his son. I could see it in his eyes how much he loves that little boy.

After dinner he drove me home and walked me to my door. I felt like I was in high school again.

"I had a great time." I said and looked up at him."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for coming, I did too."

He smiled at me. "Can I call you sometimes?"

I smiled back and nodded.

How did I ever get this lucky?

"Twelve o'clock on the dot." Rylan said as I walked into the house.

I jumped almost a foot in the air. Rylan was sitting on the floor by the door drinking some kind of energy drink.

"Rylan what are you doing?" I asked as I hung up my coat. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

He shook his head.

"How about we do something tomorrow. Skating maybe? Just you and me."

He stood up. "Sure."

He tried to shrug it off like the tough guy he thinks he is and walked up the stairs. I chuckled and went to get some much needed sleep.

"No fair! You pushed me!" I laughed as Rylan got up from his sitting position on the ice. I 'accidently' knocked him over.

"Snooze you lose!" I yelled back over my shoulder.

I quickly made my way over to the edge of the ice rink and sat down on one of the benches before Rylan could come and get his pay back.

"I will get you back for that." Rylan said as he sat down beside me on the bench.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"So, how have you been?" I asked Rylan as we packed up our stuff to head home.

"I've been okay. Nothing to exciting has happened. What about you?" How's school going?"

"It's good, but I can't wait to finish and move back here with you guys." I said and pushed him lightly.

"Yeah yeah, we miss you too."

I love my family.

"Merry Christmas!" My mom said excitedly as I walked into the kitchen.

My dad was standing at the stove making pancakes and gave me a small smile over his shoulder. I smiled back and yawned.

I looked over at the clock on the microwave.

6:15, great.

"How are you feeling this morning, little sis?" Grayson asked smugly.

"Just great. I love being woken up before the sun is even up."

Grayson came in my room, very loudly, and started to jump on my bed to get me up this morning. I swear he's worse than a kid sometimes.

He grinned. "But it's Christmas!"

I sighed. He was right. It was Christmas. I should get into the Christmas spirit.

"Morning everyone." Rylan said as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Teagen who was holding a sleepy looking Cohen.

Lucky us that Grayson and Callie decided to spend Christmas eve with us since they don't get to see me often.

"Did Santa come!" Cohen asked excited.

Teagen had to put her down she was bouncing so much from being excited.

Grayson bent down and whispered in her ear. "I killed Santa." He winked and ran away laughing.

Cohen gasped. "You better not have daddy or I'm never talking to you again!" She stomped her foot then started too chased after Grayson.

"Why is Cohen chasing around Grayson and screaming at him?" Callie asked as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"He told her he killed Santa." My dad said with a chuckle.

"Idiot." Callie and I muttered at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay everyone, let's go open some presents!" My mom said cheerily.

I slung arm over Teagen and Rylan's shoulder and we left to open out gifts.

"Can I please play with this!" Cohen asked Callie as she jumped up and down in front of her holding a box with a Barbie inside.

"Honey, you already have too many toys open."

Cohen pouted.

"Babe, can you get me another pancake? I'm starving." Grayson asked Callie and sat Cohen on his lap.

"I swear, you're like a like a bottomless pit." Callie got up and left to go get Grayson his pancake.

As soon as Callie was out of sight Grayson took the box from Cohen and took the Barbie out for her. I should have known that was what he was going to do.

I heard three rasps at the door and got up to go answer it.

Standing on the other side of the door was a girl with fake boobs and blonde hair and a scowl on her face.

"Is Rylan home?" She asked rudely.

"Um yeah, hold on while I get him."

I walked into the living room where the rest of the family was.

"Door, Kalan." I said and plopped down on the couch beside my dad.

Kalan got up and left the room.

"Who is it?" My dad asked and kissed my head.

I shrugged. "Some girl."

After about fifteen minutes Kalan still wasn't back.

Cohen and Grayson were on the floor playing Barbies while Teagen and Rylan argued over who got the better stuff.

Typical.

Shortly after Grayson made his Barbie set the Barbie dream house on fire Kalan came back into the room with his arms crossed over his chest and tears streaming down his face. I instantly jumped up and ran over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked and wiped the tears off of his face.

I've only seen Kalan cry and handful of times, and it was only when something was really wrong.

This must be serious.

He looked up at me then everyone else. "Brooklynn's pregnant."

**And this is where I must stop! Sorry everyone! Well, this chapter is longer at least, right? So, tell me what you think? Do you think Kalan and Brooklynn get together for the baby or does everything go downhill? And what about Kensley, do you think she should finish school at home to be with Owen or should she go back to Toronto? Please, tell me what you think? Reviewer's get teasers : )**


End file.
